smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Badman's Grandpa!
"Badman's Grandpa!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April featuring Badman and Sunny Funny. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with Badman chasing Sunny in a forest. Sunny eventually gets to a tree and grabs a green wine only for it to act like an elevator. Sunny Funny: Going up! Badman: Hey flower! One that comes up must come down! Sunny let's go of the wine only for a rock to fall. Badman: AS DEAD!! The rock is seen falling on him and crushes him. Sunny Funny: Now listen Badman, are you sure a one flower person like me is worth a little murder on your fate? Badman: I would have said yes thirty minutes ago... but now, I'm not so sure... Badman is seen going back into his house. Badman: It's a shameful thing to admit... but as a villain, I STINK! He then goes through a memory of his photos of his grandpa. Badman: It's a good thing you are not here to see what a failure I have become... of course, YOU were the greatest villain ever! That is until Dreamcaster, I.M Meen and Masked Menace took over... Suddenly, the house starts rumbling. Badman: Now what? (Breaks the fourth wall) It's probably that flower who might be here to drop another boulder on my face! He goes to the front door to answer it. Badman: Alright flower! Here I am! Let me have another-- When he opens the door, it suddenly crushes him on the other side. The door closes again and Badman is seen with a broken nose and a door knob in his hand. He goes outside with his eyes closed and a shadow is seen. Badman: Alright flower, you win! Let me have it! He then opens his eyes and... a robot with pants is seen along with a older Badman controlling it! Badman's Grandpa: Jeepers keepers son! What is all about this flower nonsense? Flowers don't match for me! Badman: Grampy Badman?? My what big pants you have! Badman's Grandpa: These ain't just big pants! They are the citizen crusher 3000 deluxe! It then stomps very loud causing Badman to fall in the machine. Badman: Gah! Badman's Grandpa: Now come on boy, let's get those ants... in these pants! (Laughs) He then controls the machine to leave his house. Sunny Funny is seen with glasses on and relaxing near the sun. Sunny Funny: This sunshine makes me soo sleepy... (yawns) Badman's Grandpa's machine is seen stalking Sunny. Badman: Look grandpa! There's the flower I have to deal with! Badman's Grandpa: Now I know why you could never kill a citizen... (he smacks him on the head) you talk too much! Sunny Funny: HEY! Could you boys keep it down a little bit? I am trying to catch a little shut eye! Thank you! The robot sneaks behind a rock. Suddenly, a shadow surrounds Sunny and she looks up in terror. Sunny Funny: YIPE!! She runs off as the robot's foot crushes the place. Badman's Grandpa: YEAH HAHA! Now it's stomping time! He continues to attempt to crush Sunny. Badman's Grandpa: NO ESCAPE!! Sunny Funny then sees a small tree log near by. She runs across it and the robots steps on it just to get his foot stuck. Badman's Grandpa: Wait a minute... we got a hiccup in the giddy up! Badman is seen trying to control himself while his grandpa is seen trying to get the foot out of the log. Sunny Funny then enters inside the pants to find a zipper. The machine however, gets it's foot out eventually. Sunny Funny: This should be the cut down to stuff and time! She zips the zipper down only for the pant robot's underwear to be seen. Sunny runs off after laughing at this. Badman's Grandpa: WHAT THE?! He then makes the bot grab it's own pants. Badman's Grandpa: Ok... come through... nothing to see here... The next scene shows BG trying to fix up the machine. Badman's Grandpa: So this flower thinks she can outsmart the citizen crusher 3000 deluxe does she huh? It then shows him talking to Badman. Badman's Grandpa: Hand me those plans grandson! We'll see who outsmarts who! Sunny Funny however, steals the plans and runs off. Badman is seen trying to look around for the plans. Badman: Uhhh... what plans? Meanwhile, Sunny Funny is seen messing up the plans with a eraser and a pencil. She then tosses the plans back. Badman's Grandpa: Fuckin' damnit grandson! THOSE PLANS! He points at the piece of paper. Badman: Oh, these plans! He then gives it to his grandpa while he "fixes" up the machine. Badman's Grandpa: Now let me see uh... Drilling noises are heard as Badman's Grandpa tosses away something. Sunny Funny: Yoo Hoo... Yoo hooo! Badman and his grandpa look down to see Sunny. Sunny Funny: Would you two mind if I take a nap near here under the sunshine? Badman: It's that flower! Badman's Grandpa then hits him in the head. Badman's Grandpa: Shhh! There you go again! YAP YAP YAP YAP Yapping all the time! Sunny Funny: You wouldn't stomp me with your mean ol' machine will you? Badman: That's right! Now get ready to get smooched! His grandpa hits him in the head again. Badman: I mean no no noo! You're too smart for us flower! Sunny Funny: Well that's good because I am gonna lay down right here! She then relaxes on a small carpet of some kind. Badman's Grandpa: (Laughs) She'll be begging for us to make it stop! He then activates the machine to crush Sunny but it turns back on them. Badman: Fuck... It then crushes him and his grandpa. Sunny Funny: These guys are too easy! The next scene shows BG fixing up the machine. Badman's Grandpa: Let me see here... (He throws away a random part) There! Better than new! He then activates the machine and it starts walking again. Sunny Funny: Oh yoo hoo! Badman: Hey look! There's the flower! His grandpa activates the machine to full speed. Suddenly, it passes Sunny. Sunny Funny: Hey fellas, I'm over here! The two then look behind them and machine cuts through some trees. Sunny Funny laughs at over this. Badman is seen with a snake in his face. Badman: I CAN'T SEEEEEE!!! He throws the snake away. Suddenly, the machine hits a elephant in the rear end causing him to fly upwards. The elephant lands on the machine and it starts walking away. Badman: Make it stop grampy! The machine starts making the elephant look like he's dancing. The other two elephants then join him in. The machine suddenly explodes causing Badman and his grandpa to fly in mid air. Sunny Funny: (Laughs) The elephants land in a lake while Badman hits a near by tree while going downwards. Sunny Funny: (Laughs) She then looks upwards in shock. Sunny Funny: YIPE!!! She attempts to run away but it is too late as Badman's Grandpa catches her. Badman's Grandpa: Gotcha! Badman: You did it grampy! Your the greatest villain in history! Badman's Grandpa: Yeeah! I'm the greatest villain in the world! Suddenly a stick then bonks him in the head. Badman's Grandpa: Ouch! Another Badman grabs Sunny Funny. Badman's Great Grandpa: You never were a great villain! Badman: Great grampy Badman?? Badman's Great Grandpa: You never would keep your mouth shut! Suddenly, a stick bonks him in the head and another one grabs her. Badman: Great great grampy Badman?? Badman's Great Great Grandpa: You boys are crazy! I'm the uh... wait, what am I? Sunny Funny: The greatest villain in the world? Badman's Great Great Grandpa: Yeah! What she said! Suddenly, a stick bonks him in the head and another one grabs her. Badman's Great Great Grandpa: Ouch! Badman: Great Great GREAT grampy Badman?!?! Badman's Great Great Great Grandpa: (Mumbled) Yeaah! He then looks at Sunny Funny. Badman's Great Great Great Grandpa: Gaah! Too much anime type! He drops Sunny on the ground. She runs off and hides in a bush. Badman's Great Grandpa: I was the best! Badman's Great Great Grandpa: Gaah I never met a flower person before! Badman's Grandpa: That's because you couldn't keep your mouth SHUT! Badman's Great Great Great Grandpa: (Pointing at Badman's Grandpa) I thought you everything you knew... They all start complaining. Badman is seen upset and concerned. Badman's Grandpa: Hey son get over here! You might learn something! Badman: Ohhh what's the use?? I'm a lousy villain, and I know it! Badman's Grandpa: That's true! But your family! We are never quitters! Badman's Great Grandpa: Yeah! We love you son! Love you! Sunny Funny is looking at this with a sad face. Badman's Great Great Grandpa: Even if you are an embarrassment to the Badman family! Badman's Great Great Great Grandpa: Yeaah! Sunny Funny: That's right Badman... you may be (sniffs) the worst villain in the whole universe! But you'll never catch me if you are a quitter! Come on Baddy don't give up! (Cries) Badman: Quit? My brain says yes, but my heart says no! Excuse me grampy, I got a flower to catch! He then starts chasing Sunny Funny. Badman's Grandpa: Yeah! Go get him son! The rest then also start cheering. Sunny Funny: I'd over my big mouth! She then starts running away while Badman chases her. Badman's Grandpa: (Breaks the fourth wall) Eh, he'll never catch her! He smiles while it irises out on him. ---------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------------- Trivia * This marks the debut of Badman's Grandpa. * The story is inspired from the Ant and Aardvark cartoon "Grampy's Visit". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Badman's Grandpa Episodes Category:Badman's Great Grandpas Episodes Category:Animals Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program